In general, when disasters such as fires occur in buildings, each elevator travels to the nearest floor in order to prevent secondary disasters mainly by the elevator and then often stops subsequent operations. In recent buildings, however, fire protection partitions and other techniques have been improved and floors except the floor on which a fire has broken out and floors in the vicinity of this floor are less affected by the fire, and the ordinary operation of elevators may sometimes be safely continued.
An elevator operation method in which the above-described background is considered has been proposed. In this operation method, on the basis of a detected place where a fire has broken out, an elevator evacuation operation method is prepared so as to avoid the fire and fire protection partitions. And the operation of each elevator is controlled on the prepared evacuation operation method. By performing such control, evacuation is carried out more swiftly than in the case where only stairs are used (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104630